In general, such a type of desk-top cutting machine includes a base, a cutting part having an electric motor for rotating a cutting tool such as a circular saw and the like, and a cutting part support mechanism for swingably supporting the cutting part, whereby a workpiece placed on the base is cut as an operator manually operates downwardly the cutting part rotating the cutting tool.
A desk-top cutting machine operated by a battery as well as a commercial power supply has been proposed in recent years, and a demand for power saving is accordingly increasing.